elysiantailfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanics
Mechanics Mechanics are rules provided in the game which allow for interaction, input or observation. There are several note-worthy mechanics you can use when playing this game. The Slide, left and right Dash, Double Jump, and Dust Storm are just a few. Dash The Dash ability let's Dust quickly jump to the left or right, then momentarily pauses. The pause is roughly 1/5th of a second. This can be used to quickly escape an enemy's attack. When immediately following a Dash with an attack, Dust will attack in the opposite direction you dashed (So dashing left will make him attack right, and right will make him attack left). Slide The slide is used to get through small tunnels in walls, but can also be used for evasion and for much quicker movement especially when immediately proceeded by a dash and then repeatedly sliding then dashing. The timing for this is a little bit specific, but it is not difficult. Jumping & Double Jumping Jumping allows Dust to get into the air, get up cliff levels, or even avoid damage. Double jumping is a separate powerup that will let you perform this action while in the air. Ranged Attack Using Fidget, Dust can perform a ranged attack using a variety of powerups acquired in the game. This attack can synergize with Dust Storm, creating an even more powerful attack. Each attack has a different projectile with different physics. Energy Blast will heat-seek targets, fireballs will simply fall to the ground, and Lightning will instantly hit and track targets. Dust Storm This is arguably one of the most useful mechanics in the game. This action channels for 5 seconds, after which Dust will damage himself interrupting the channeling and knocking him in the opposite direction he's facing. When channeling, objects in the world such as coins and money bags, materials, and propeller bombs will be pulled toward Dust. It will also synergize with Fidget's ranged attacks, creating a much stronger effect. Attack Reset This is considered an exploit, not a glitch. Whether it is intended or not, it is a very useful mechanic in the game. Normally, when you attack Dust will not respond to movement controls, or immediately attack again after a combo, until the attack animation is finished, however when you reset the animation you will now be able to. Attack Resetting can be performed instantly but damage is not dealt to a target until about half a second into the attack animation, thus it is better to wait to perform it. To perform an Attack Reset, attack then wait roughly half a second. Once then almost any other action will reset the attack animation such as jumping, ducking, dashing, or sliding, with the exception of performing a consecutive attack or comboing with the secondary attack (RMB with mouse or Y on an XBox Controller). This is very useful for performing combos much quicker and can also be useful for getting out of a bad situation when you're in the middle of attacking, to avoid damage.